


Light years away

by moxiao402



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Family Relationship - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It really isnt romantic, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Ok it's more like an alternate timeline, Older Miles, Scientist Miles Morales, Soulmate AU, alternate universe-soulmate, post-into the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxiao402/pseuds/moxiao402
Summary: The precise nature and origin of the blasts of radio waves is unknown. There could be more out there, coming from the same source about 1.5 billion light years away.





	Light years away

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the news by BBC: https://www.bbc.com/news/science-environment-46811618  
> Family fluff kinda thing. I love this ship, love Miles, love Aaron, so decided to create a world where Aaron lives, but isn't kinda the same. Parts of this writing is from the original news report. 
> 
> Please leave kudos of comments. :) Thanks.

_The precise nature and origin of the blasts of radio waves is unknown. There could be more out there, coming from the same source about 1.5 billion light-years away._

-Miles-

Miles gazed wearily at the dimming sky, waiting for the blood red to fade into a deeper shade of violet, that he longed-for. Though after a long day of research, he would still sit by his office table, blanketed by the darkness of his apartment, along with the flickers of the stars, the city, the world beneath. It was different then, but he is no longer spiderman, but a boy, who loves the sight of this constellation above this cloud-covered city.

 

Since his teenage days, people have thought of searching through this night sky of madness, for those who lived hundreds and thousands light years away. It was something which he would also believe in: Far, far away, there would be another universe, not much bigger, or smaller than this one, just like those from mother’s stories. And he would search, and keep searching for the one, where everyone would still be together. Mum, Dad, _and Uncle Aaron. We are a family._

-

_“Hey kiddo, how’s it going? It’s Uncle Aaron here, but I’d doubt if you can’t recognise it aye. I just want to tell you that… Ah, shit, I’m running outta time... See ya Miles—”_

 

_What the hell was that? Miles rubs his eyes as he turns his body to see 5:00 on his phone. Ah shit it’s still so early. It was rare for the boy to lose sleep during a school night…_

-

Other than that, there’s another secret which Miles have kept since he became an adult. The initials, “ _A.D_ ” on his wrist, a tattoo which he never expected for. He never asked his parents about it, since the technology was so advanced at the time, but this was later on explained by his chemistry at Visions: _Soulmates._

 

_How peculiar it is to have a dead man as your soulmate?_

Miles loved him dearly, as a family, friend, his light and comfort during the darkest times. But now he could confirm: _Far, far away, there is another universe, not much bigger, or smaller than this one, where his uncle lived, still carrying the best memories of them all._

 

This blinding sense of trust gave Miles comfort, just like the days when he used to stay over at his uncle’s apartment, and every time when he gazed into the night sky, he could see flickers of lights shone back at him. This led him to become who he is now, a researcher, trying to find an answer for himself amongst billions of constellations.

 

-

_And with more repeaters and more sources available for study, we may be able to understand these cosmic puzzles - where they're from and what causes them._

-Aaron-

_He knew it._

From the moment _he_ was born, Aaron’s wrist itched for a few days, then there it was. The name that he waited for his entire life, not even knowing whether the theory was a joke or reality. There it was, the thin black ink of “M.M”, small and delicate upon his dark skin. He couldn’t tell anyone about it, knowing that Jeff would most likely punch him in the face, move away for the rest of their lives.

 

_He couldn’t risk it for his family._

 

Aaron loved them dearly, especially him. Little Miles. The boy was a lovely kid to begin with. Miles used to smile a lot every time when he was over at Aaron’s apartment, his big eyes glistened with excitement. He doesn’t get many of those around the place, especially not from work anyway, not that he works with a bunch of psychopaths.

 

He taught him everything that he knew, from how to cook to how-to pick-up girls. Not that those tips were very helpful in life anyway, but Aaron couldn’t hurt him, or allow Miles to end up like him.

 

_He is the best out of all of us and I know the perfect reasons._

“Hey Uncle Aaron, what happened to your wrist? How come it’s always taped up.” Miles asked, eyes curious.

 

He looked back at the boy, “it’s nothing, just always have a sore wrist, so the doc said that doing this could help it.” Aaron couldn’t afford to lose this. Not him.

 

-

Aaron still remembered his death. He didn’t want to leave, but he had to leave. It was a sudden moment when the bullet pierced through his skin, a burst of ache stretched throughout his body. His heart pained for some comfort. No, no, no. Not in front of him. He watched the shadow of Miles slowly fading. It wasn’t his fault, he wanted to tell Jeff. The body laid stiff.

 

The next day, he was in a different world. A place much more advanced than back home on Earth. _Oh wait._ For him, was just another universe, not so different, without Miles. But the initials on his wrist still inked deeply beneath his skin.

-

The humans made a decision—

 

They decided to release beams of signals deeply into the outer crusts of their universe, past the edges of this solar system. But they have never succeeded. It was baby steps, all ending at the boundaries of this universe. Beliefs of these returned radio outbursts to be neutron star collisions, magnetic fields, or even aliens. It was like God’s joke for humanity, trapping them within their own universe, yet provoking them to discover for the great unknown with the pieces of puzzles that he scattered throughout the outer space.

 

The humans pitied for such failure.

 

Aaron, using the more advantaged technology of the two worlds, sent a message to the ground. Encrypted by codes which only the pair would know.

 

“Miles, hope you’re well. This my first time using this, so bear with me. How’s the art going? Is Jeff still hassling you about drawing everywhere? Just remember, that you’ll always have my apartment to draw in. You can have all the walls, anything you want… How’s the family going? Pass on my message to them, if you ever receive this message. Which I doubt that you would, but… Love you lots. I mean it.  A.D”

 

-Miles-

“Oh my God we received something!” another technician screamed in excitement.

 

What? “What’d we get?” Miles called back, heart beating achingly, he didn’t know why.

 

Another researcher, “seems like we need a code of some sort, it only says _A.D._ from what I can figure out. “

-

When he returned to the silent darkness of the lab, Miles turned on his screen, into the input screen which the group created together.

-

 

 

Although we are light years away. 


End file.
